Misteri
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah misteri yang berakar dari kehidupan. RnR


A/N:

Apa kabar fandom Vampire Knight?

Ayo, ikut berpartisipasi dalam Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011!

Untuk informasi, silahkan bergabung di grup FB IFA 2011.

Tunjukkan Fandom VampireKnight bisa!

Yeaahh!

**L-Ly Three Kazumi**

**Misteri**

**Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**

Manusia adalah sebuah misteri.

Tentang kehidupan beragam yang menyesakkan dunia. Sebuah misteri yang menyebabkan munculnya misteri-misteri pelik yang lain.

Nafas adalah misteri.

Bagaimana sesuatu itu dapat mempertahankan hidup kita, dan merenggutnya dengan mempermainkan kadar oksigen yang ada di dalamnya.

Jiwa adalah misteri.

Sesuatu yang tak tersentuh, tak terlihat. Tak dapat diraba dan didengar, tapi dapat dirasakan keberadaannya, dapat direggut dari raganya.

Penglihatan adalah sebuah misteri.

Cahaya yang masuk ke lensa mata, membuat kita melihat warna dunia. Membuat kita melihat satu demi satu misteri yang selang seling menghampiri.

Perasaan adalah sebuah misteri.

Emosi liar yang kasat mata. Terkadang membutakan seseorang karena keegoisan dan keinginan agar semuanya berjalan dengan seharusnya.

Darah juga adalah sebuah misteri.

Merah kental yang mengalir dalam tubuh setiap makhluk. Simbolis kematian, ketakutan, tragedy, dan kesedihan.

Jodoh, pun juga misteri.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita elakkan keberadaannya. Dia, belum tentu adalah orang yang kita cintai. Belum tentu pula dia adalah seseorang yang jauh disana. Jodoh adalah kabut. Yang diketahui ketika kematian telah berada di depan mata.

Hidup ini adalah sebuah misteri.

Sebuah misteri yang menjadi akar berjuta-juta misteri.

**0o-Misteri-o0**

Aku bukanlah sebuah misteri.

Aku, Cross Yuki, adalah seorang gadis yang telah membuka misteri dari pertanyaanku tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku, seorang Vampire berdarah murni. Putri dari _clan_ Kuran. Hidupku sebagai manusia telah berakhir oleh sepasang taring tajam dan seteguk darah segar dari kakakku, Kuran Kaname.

Nafasku juga bukan lagi sebuah misteri.

Setiap hembusan nafasku dijaga oleh Vampire yang segan terhadapku sebagai keturunan darah murni. Setiap karbondioksida yang keluar dari paru-paru hidupku, adalah hidup mereka. Dan kebutuhanku adalah kewajiban mereka. Aku risih, tapi inilah takdir.

Jiwaku bukan sebuah misteri.

Jiwa manusia yang ada pada seorang Vampire sepertiku, tetap bertahan walau pun aku kini bukan lagi seorang manusia. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan ibuku yang telah melepaskan kodratku sebagai Vampire dan mengubahku menjadi manusia. Sekali lagi karena aku keturunan Vampire berdarah murni, untuk melindungiku dari rasa iri pamanku, Kuran Rido.

Apa yang kulihat juga bukan sebuah misteri lagi buatku.

Kini aku bagaikan binatang malam yang tidak suka dengan cahaya riang matahari. Lebih senang bergelut dengan malam, di bawah sinar remang bulan. Sebelum ini, aku adalah manusia normal selayaknya. Takdir berbicara, kenyataannya adalah aku anak dari sepasang Vampire berdarah murni.

Perasaanku bukan pula sebuah misteri.

Karena keinginan yang ingin kucapai sejak saat ini, adalah menenggak cairan kental berwarna merah segar yang amis. Entah mengapa, setiap tubuhku menerimanya aku merasakan kepuasan yang amat sangat. Beginikah perasaan seorang Kiryuu Zero? _Partner_ku yang direnggut kemanusiannya oleh seorang Vampire berdarah murni, yang melampiaskan dendamnya karena cinta. Seperti inikah perasaan yang dia rasakan setelah ia membenamkan taringnya di leherku dan menghisap darah yang ada di dalam tubuhku? Entah mengapa, aku dengan egoisnya menjawab 'Iya'.

Darah pun bukan lagi sebuah misteri untukku.

Setiap aku menginginkannya, para Vampire yang berada di bawah kekuasaanku dengan senang hati memberikannya untukku. Amis, tapi manis. Aku sebelumnya tidak pernah membayangkan aku akan membenamkan taring milikku di leher orang lain, untuk menikmati darah yang mengalir di dalamnya.

Jodohku juga bukan misteri.

Aku, Kuran Yuki, telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan seseorang yang dekat denganku bahkan sejak generasi pertama Kuran lahir. Jika aku adalah manusia, aku pasti akan menolaknya mati-matian. Tapi aku ini Vampire, dari _clan_ yang darahnya belum tercampur sama sekali. Menikahi kakakku sendiri, bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi kalangan kami. Dan penyebabnya lgi-lagi karena itu, karena aku dan Kaname adalah keturunan terakhir _clan_ berdarah murni. Maka aku harus melakukannya. Walau pun memang aku mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap kakakku, tapi itu semua berubah begitu aku mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sekarang aku tak dapat telah menjadi pendamping resminya, seperti ayah dan ibu dulu.

Lihat, kan? Hidupku sama sekali bukan sebuah misteri.

Dan akar dari masalah dalam hidupku, karena aku Vampire berdarah murni.

**0o-Misteri-o0**

Ceritaku secara keseluruhan adalah misteri.

Apa yang ingin kuceritakan sebenarnya, juga adalah sebuah misteri

Karena semua yang ada di dalam kehidupan ini adalah sebuah misteri.

**Owari**

A/N:

Gajekah? Iya!

Hehe, gomen. Ini fic pertamaku di Vampire Knight soalnya.

Concritnya minnaa~..


End file.
